


Gentle Fingers

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji and Miyoshi taking a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "MiyoshixKaiji: Playful bath time sex. Bonus if toys are used."

Gentle fingers massaged at Kaiji’s wet scalp. It was weird, he hadn’t had this done to him since he was little, and that was by his mother. A far cry from now, where it was being done by his own boyfriend. Hell, just using that term was weird enough. And here he was, sitting in the comfort of a warm bath, with Miyoshi’s own naked body pressed right behind his.  
  
The fingers withdrew from his scalp and a bucket full of water was dumped on him. Kaiji brushed the wet bangs blocking his vision out of his eyes and turned around to glare at the chuckling Miyoshi.  
  
"Hey! Warn me or something next time!" Kaiji said, spitting out soapy bath water.  
  
"Sorry Kaiji-san!"  
  
Kaiji wrenched the bucket from Miyoshi’s hands and dunk it into the water. “No you’re not.”   
  
He returned Miyoshi the favor by dumping the bucket on his head, Miyoshi holding up his hands in protest as the water splashed down on him.   
  
Kaiji grinned. “Now we’re even.”  
  
Miyoshi laughed sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Kaiji’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. The younger man’s nipples were brushing against his back, and his dick teasingly touched one of his buttocks. Cheeks flushing, Kaiji tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"I haven’t done this since I was little…" he said, fiddling with the bucket in hand.  
  
"Neither have I…I’ve kind of missed it. Playing in the tub, pretending I was a sailor…"  
  
"Yeah, I missed that too…" Kaiji rubbed his head, readying himself for an embarrassing proposal. "This is gonna sound weird, us being two adults and all…but, uh…do want to relive that moment a little sometime? Maybe…pick up some toys?"  
  
Miyoshi lifted his chin off his shoulder in excitement. “That’s a great idea, Kaiji-san!”  
  
Kaiji let out a sigh of relief. “Good…I was afraid it’d be too embarrassing for you.”  
  
"I’m not sure it can be any more embarrassing than the toys we already have, Kaiji-san," said Miyoshi with a light chuckle, pointing at the purple dildo sitting at a corner of the bathtub.  
  
Kaiji stiffened and laughed nervously. “You…you have a point.”  
  
Miyoshi rested his chin back on Kaiji’s shoulder. He slid a hand down Kaiji’s ribs and over his lap, then touched lightly at the head of his dick. Kaiji shivered and blushed furiously, grateful that Miyoshi wasn’t able to see the look on his face.  
  
"Speaking of…Kaiji-san, would you like me to take care of this…?"  
  
"Ah! Sure…that’d…be great…"  
  
Miyoshi reached over and grabbed the toy, his other hand fingering at Kaiji’s crotch area to find the entrance. Kaiji had to stifle a moan at Miyoshi’s fingers touching and combing through his genital hair with the same gentle care he scrubbed the hair on his head with earlier. A rubbery object was slid into his entrance and wriggled about in there by Miyoshi’s skilled hand. Kaiji gripped both sides of the tub, trying not to squirm too much as Miyoshi tried to find the right spot.  
  
When he hit the spot, Kaiji sucked in a lungful of air, legs trying to stretch out and move but hitting the sides of the tub instead. Miyoshi’s other hand pushed on his thigh to steady him back in place while he kept hitting at the spot. When he came, what looked like a cloud of his own semen drifted at the top of the water.  
  
"Ugh…" he groaned in a mixture of exhilaration and disgust, "Guess it’s time to drain out the water…"  
  
Miyoshi pulled the toy out and wiped it off in the water. “Hm? Can’t we stay here a little longer?”  
  
"Well, yeah, we can, but, uh…my own stuff is floating around in here…"  
  
"Kaiji-san…we’ve slept in sheets we’ve stained, too…"  
  
As if his cheeks weren’t already impossibly red, Kaiji’s blush deepened even further. “Alright, alright! We’ll stay a little longer…”  
  
Miyoshi kissed his hot cheek and nuzzled his neck, wrapping his arms around Kaiji’s middle once again. He tugged the older man in his direction, sending an implicit signal to get Kaiji to lean back into him. Kaiji slid down, immersing his body deeper into the water and pillowing his head against Miyoshi’s bare chest. He closed his eyes contentedly as Miyoshi’s fingers stroked his hair once again.


End file.
